


#8 - Dawn

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [8]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Early Mornings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Dawn, Sanzo.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: Dawn, Sanzo. No beta.

It was still dark when Sanzo woke, dreams of blood and Koumyou in his thoughts. A bird was calling outside the cracked window of their room, like a creaking door with the regularity of a clock's tick. He lit a cigarette, appreciating the burn of the smoke through his lungs as he watched the thin thread of lemon yellow in the sky expand to push back the darkness, dividing it. The pale moon still hung there, persistent as the threads of his dreams.

He blew a last stream of smoke at the moon and went to shake the others awake.


End file.
